Call Me When You're Sober
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: This kind of combines the anime and manga. When Kagetsuya first confessed his feelings to Chihaya, he was drunk. He gets drunk again in the anime when Chihaya is talking with Messiah. My friend thought would be funny to write a story based on the song.


* * *

**Disclimer:** I do not own Earthina or the characters...

**Notes:** Ok, this kind of blends the anime and manga. In the manga when Kagetsuya first confessed his feelings to Chihaya, he was drunk. Then in the anime, when Chihaya is with Messiah, he gets drunk again. One of my friends thought that it would be funny to write a fic based around the song 'Call me When You're Sober' by Evanescence. This is the result.

* * *

**Call Me When You're Sober**

The room was dark. The only source of light came from the computer screen at the back of the room. In front of it slept a dark haired figure. Although he didn't look it at the moment, he was actually an angel. He stirred in his sleep as two faces haunted his dreams.

"Chihaya…" Called one of them.

"Kagetsuya?" Chihaya reached out for his golden-haired partner. Just before he could touch his partner's outstretched hand, the figure changed. Startled, Chihaya withdrew his hand.

"Me…Messiah?"

"Chihaya… you are the one I love the most… you'll stay with me won't you?"

"But… what about Kagetsuya?"

"Forget him."

Chihaya was jolted awake by a shrill beeping coming from the computer.

"A message?" A message was coming in from the angel's base on the moon, Valhalla. He clicked the envelope and a video feed connected to the computer. A blonde-haired angel filled the computer screen.

"Kagetsuya!" For a couple of days he had been at Valhalla trying to settle a few loose matters still between the angels and the Earthian.

"Hey, Chihaya."

"How is it going up there?"

"Um… ok, I guess. Opinions are still pretty split up." He paused for a second then asked, "How are you holding up? Are you sleeping any better?" Chihaya looked away, not wanting to admit to how he was feeling. Kagetsuya noticed his aversion to the question. "Chihaya?" he asked worriedly. At the sound of concern in Kagetsuya's voice, Chihaya quickly turned back to look at him with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm fine! You know me!"

"Yeah…" Yes, Kagetsuya _did_ know Chihaya; enough to know when something was wrong. "Well, all right then…if you're sure you're ok… I miss you, Chihaya… I should be home soon." He said slowly.

"Ok, take care!" Chihaya turned off the computer quickly. His smile faded with the glow of the computer screen.

_Kagetsuya…_ Chihaya felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought of him. _You say that you miss me…if that's the case, why don't you just come back now? I know this needs to be done… but there are others who could have done it. Do you still want to leave the Earth so much? If you truly loved me, you'd be here… you'd come home…_

The days passed as Chihaya waited for Kagetsuya to return. He became more and more restless as he thought about Kagetsuya.

_Maybe he should stay in Valhalla; go back to the angels… I mean, he hates the Earth and the Earthian. I was the only reason he left anyway. Is it really fair of me to expect him to give up everything? To fall on my account? No… it's not fair. _With a new determination, Chihaya went to the computer to talk to Kagetsuya.

"Chihaya? What is it? What's wrong?" Chihaya could clearly see the worry etched on Kagetsuya's face and almost lost his courage.

_NO, I need to do this… for Kagetsuya._

"Kagetsuya, you should return to Eden." Chihaya looked away, he couldn't stand to even look at him.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You're an angel, a white angel from a good family… that's who you really are… and, maybe it's time that you remembered that." Kagetsuya's face showed obvious shock and hurt.

"Chihaya, what re you talking about?"

'You know exactly what I'm talking about! You belong with them and we both know it! So… don't make this any harder than it has to be…" Chihaya disconnected the computer cutting off Kagetsuya's protests. Tears flowed uncontrollably from Chihaya's eyes.

_I love you so much… that's why I must let you go… It was so selfish of me to think that I could have you all to myself…_

------

Chihaya woke with a start, his tear-stained pillow clutched desperately in his hands. He looked around the dark room for the source of the loud noise that had awoken him. Then he heard his name and looked to the door. On the floor was Kagetsuya. He quickly rushed to his side.

"Kagetsuya! Are you ok?! What happened?"

"Chi…ha…ya…" Kagetsuya muttered as his head slumped onto the floor.

"Are you drunk again?! Baka!" Chihaya wrestled with him until he had managed to get Kagetsuya onto the bed.

"Chihaya…" Kagetsuya reached out to him. "Chihaya, I love you."

"Oh, Kagetsuya… why do you only get like this when you're drunk?! Now just stop this!" Chihaya struggled with Kagetsuya to keep him down, but stopped suddenly when he saw the tears in Kagetsuya's eyes. "Don't do this, Kagetsuya… I'm just trying to do what's best for you." Chihaya rose and left the room.

_Kagetsuya… I'm sorry, but… hm, I'm noticing a pattern… he has to get drunk to tell me that he loves me…"_

I just can't do it… I can't take the blame for your downfall… You need to be up there… I have to let you go… and the only way to do that is to leave…

Gathering his strength and courage, Chihaya got a few of his things together and left.

_Now where do I go?_ Deciding on a destination, Chihaya got onto the subway. When he had arrived, he knocked on the door. Moments later someone came to answer it.

"Hey, um… I was wondering if it would be ok if I stayed with you for a little while…" Chihaya asked timidly.

"Of course!" Said the man with a surprised look on his face. Chihaya smiled.

"Thank you so much… Messiah."

------

Kagetsuya woke up to a dark, empty apartment.

"Chihaya? No… Damn it!" Seeing obvious signs that he had left, Kagetsuya sank to the floor and started weeping. "Why Chihaya? Why?!"

At Messiah's, Chihaya sat in a corner staring off into space.

"Chihaya, here drink this." Messiah said placing a cup of tea in front of him. "Now, tell me what's wrong." Chihaya simply shook his head. "Come now, Chihaya. It can't be that bad…"

"It's Kagetsuya…" Chihaya said slowly. "It's complicated, but… I can't go back there…"

"It's ok… You can stay here with me…" Messiah brushed a piece of Chihaya's ebony hair from his face. 'Now, this corner can't be comfortable." He stood and held out his hand to Chihaya, who reluctantly accepted it.

"I'm sorry about the small space, I just took what I could get… here, you sit on the bed, and I'll take the chair." Chihaya obliged. "Don't look so miserable Chihaya. Anyone who makes you look like that is not good for you… not worth worrying about."

"But Kagetsuya and I have been partners for a long time, and…"

"You no longer have any ties to Eden, so that doesn't mater anymore."

_But Kagetsuya belongs on Eden… that's why he went back to Valhalla when he didn't need to… and that's why I'm doing this…_ Chihaya reminded himself. _Besides, if he truly loved me and wanted to be with me, he would find me… but he doesn't care… he just gets drunk…_

"I have to find him… I need to find him…" Kagetsuya tried to pull himself up off of the floor, but ended up falling again. He was simply too drunk. "I can't give up… where would he go?" he tried to get his intoxicated mind to work. Finally it hit him. _Messiah…_

Messiah moved across the small room to sit down by Chihaya on the bed. He turned Chihaya's head to look at him. "Forget about him, Chihaya… he's not worth it." He reached out and caressed Chihaya's cheek. Leaning in, he kissed Chihaya gently.

"Messiah!" Chihaya exclaimed as he pulled back.

"You're still worried about Kagetsuya? If he loved you like I do, then he would be here instead of me." Again messiah kissed him. Chihaya resisted a little at first, but eventually he gave in.

_This isn't right… I know that I have to let Kagetsuya go… but it doesn't feel right!_ Chihaya's mind screamed for him to stop, but his body thought otherwise and ignored his mind's pleas. He returned Messiah's kiss. _But Kagetsuya looked so hurt before…_ Came a voice in his head. _Yeah, but he had to get drunk to care… he's just upset because it's over…_ Answered another voice. His thoughts were interrupted by Messiah unbuttoning Chihaya's shirt. He opened his mouth to protest, but messiah cut him off with another kiss. _NO! I can't do this!_ His mind let out a cry of anguish as his shirt fell to the floor.

Kagetsuya clumsily made his way to where Messiah stayed. He wasn't sure exactly what he planned to say to Chihaya, a;; he knew was that he needed to do something. He finally reached the door to messiah's small room and without pausing to think, he threw it open. What he saw made his blood run cols. Chihaya and Messiah were passionately kissing on Messiah's bed, both now shirtless. Chihaya stared at him wide-eyed. Kagetsuya couldn't take it. He quickly turned and flew away into the night.

_Oh my God…what have I done?! What have I done to Kagetsuya?!_ Chihaya pulled away from messiah and ran to the door calling after Kagetsuya's retreating form, but he didn't turn around. _How could I?! I don't love Messiah! I love Kagetsuya! I'm so ashamed of myself…_ Chihaya buried his head into his hands and sank to the floor, weeping. Messiah slowly stood and approached Chihaya.

"Chihaya" he said as he reached out to touch Chihaya's bare shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Chihaya screamed at him as he pushed Messiah's hand away. Then Chihaya stood and went after Kagetsuya.

I'm sorry, Chihaya… I guess you were never mine to take…" Messiah whispered to the wind as he stared after Chihaya, quickly fleeing from him.

-------

Chihaya moved back into the apartment that he and Kagetsuya had shared, in hopes that maybe Kagetsuya would return. A week passed and still there was no sign of him. Chihaya was miserable. He had completely ruined everything. He wished so much that he could take all of it back and just have Kagetsuya hold him again.

One day, Chihaya went out onto the deck. He had completely given up all hope of ever seeing Kagetsuya again, but there were still some things he needed to say, even if Kagetsuya wasn't around to hear them.

"Kagetsuya… I'm so sorry I never got a chance to explain anything to you… but I never wanted you to go away… I never stopped loving you… I just thought that it was unfair for someone like me to have someone as special as you all to himself. You gave up a good life on Eden just to be with me… I just wanted you to be happy… I never wanted to hurt you…" Clouds passed by the bright sun granting shade to the people on the streets below. Birds cooed on the rail and cars honked on the street. Chihaya sighed, and then continued. "And about Messiah… I never loved him… I was just so lost and confused that night… but I always loved you instead… and I still do…" A single tear fell down his face as he slowly stood and went back inside, leaving the birds and loud city sounds behind.

Several miles away sat a golden-haired angel in a tall tree at the center of a deserted park. Birds fluttered all around him until one came to land on his finger. The news that the bird brought him gave him more happiness and joy than he thought would be possible. He had believed that he would never be happy again.

That afternoon, Chihaya heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" He asked himself as he went to answer it. When he opened the door to see Kagetsuya standing there, he was so shocked that he dropped the cup that he was holding. Kagetsuya walked past the started Chihaya and closed the door. Regaining his senses, Chihaya rushed to say everything that he had wanted to say, but Kagetsuya held up his hand to silence him.

"Chihaya, I love you… an I am happiest when I am with you, whether that be on Eden or down here on Earth. I'm sorry that I never made that clear to you before now…" He moved forward and kissed Chihaya.

"Kagetsuya how did you…?" Chihaya began. Kagetsuya just smiled.

"It doesn't matter." He then kissed Chihaya again and pushed him up against a nearby wall. "So are we ok again?" Kagetsuya asked quietly.

Chihaya smiled. "Yes." He replied before returning the kiss full force. After a minute he added with amusement, "Heh, you're not even drunk this time!"

Kagetsuya glared at him. "Oh, shut up you idiot and kiss me!"

Chihaya obeyed.


End file.
